Super Smash halloween
by the invader teen14
Summary: The brawlers are preparing for Halloween when it's right around the corner, Sonic even invited everyone's friends from their home world's until Egggman attacks and plans to turn Sonic into a Werehog! Can the brawlers and their friends save the day? And will their be candy! may have some romance in it.
1. Chapter 1

Invader Teen 14 presents…

A Super Smash Halloween!

Synopsis: its Halloween time in the Super Smash universe and Sonic, Mario, Captain Falcon and Marth are planning a Halloween party for the entire cast of Super Smash Bros! Suddenly Egg man enters the arena and plans to turn Sonic into a Werehog so he can kill the Sonic Heroes! Can the heroes from Sonic Heroes and Super Smash Bros stop this diabolical plan before Egg man succeeds? Meanwhile Lucas, Ness and Ganondorf get locked in a haunted room!

The crooked air was still near a large mansion as bats flew out of a broken window, maniacal laughter rand though out the mansion as a blue hedgehog and a short man began to work on a dead corpse on a table.

"Hand me the pliers Mario!" Sonic said in his best evil scientist voice.

"Yes my master!" Mario said as he hunched over and handed him a pair of pliers, Sonic than began to dig the pliers into the corpse and brought back up with a…Chili Dog?

"Yes! Got it!" Sonic said as he took a bite of the chili dog while Mario pretend to gag "and it's fresh! Even after being left in the fake corpse with all those rotting fish guts!" Sonic soon grabbed his Halloween lab coat and googles while Mario grabbed his werewolf mask and placed it on himself before the two walked out of the fake lab room and entered the arena where the other various brawlers were wearing their costumes, Halloween was near and everyone was excited to start it, even Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario got into the Halloween spirit.

"Can't wait, can't wait, can't wait!" Lucas said as he bounced up and down with excitement, he was wearing a Stewie Griffin costume, Ness was next to him as he wore a Garden Gnome costume "I can't wait to go trick or treating! All the candy! And the pranks! And the throwing up after eating so much candy!" Lucas's older surrogate sister Samus Aran was overhearing his conversation (If you're wondering why I made Samus Luca's older surrogate sister is because I think she and Lucas share an older sister and little brother relationship) and she walked down the stairs, shaking her head and chuckling.

"Sorry Lucas but I made a promise to your father to make sure you don't wander around the other worlds and get candy from complete strangers" Samus said.

"Isn't getting candy from complete stranger's part of Halloween?" Lucas asked.

"If the strangers are part of an intergalactic race that plan to rule the world then I will supervise you" she said.

"Okay" Lucas said "hey where's your costume?" Lucas noticed that Samus was in her blue clothing instead of a costume.

"I'm wearing a costume this year" she replied "or going trick or treating" Lucas and Ness gasped at her response "what?"

"Not going trick or treating this year?!" Ness said "that's a PB&J sandwich without the J! It's like cereal without milk! It's like wearing underwear without it!" Samus and Lucas shuddered at Ness's last thought.

"I just think it's weird for a 24-year old woman to go trick or treating is all" Samus said.

"But can you wear a costume? Pleeeeeaaassseee?" Lucas asked as he gave his best puppy eye look to Samus, it was hard for her to look away from her "Little brothers" sadness but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Solid Snake, his eyes only got bigger and she finally cracked.

"Okay! I'll wear a costume!" she said.

"Thanks sis!" Lucas said as his eyes reverted back to normal, he and Ness ran up the stairs to try and brawl each other while Samus walked to the mansion kitchen and grabbed her purse and put on her zero suit, she rolled herself into a ball and rolled to the nearest costume store.

Meanwhile…

"Over a little to the right, now to the left" Sonic said as Mario tried to hang a banner onto the wall but it was hard to do because of Sonic's quick decisions on where to place it, the banner was orange with black bats, a black house, black pumpkin patch and black wolf for the background.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN GHOST AND GHOULS! The banner read.

"Alright! Perfect!" Sonic finally said as Mario placed the banner onto the right angle, the Italian plumber jumped down from his ladder and went to help the hyperactive blue hedgehog with the party decorations.

"So who do you think is going to come-A?" Mario asked as he grabbed a fake giant spider.

"I sent invites throughout the mansion and some invites to everyone's worlds" Sonic said "I even sent some invites to my friends from Mobius!"

"You mean Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Big and Maria?" Mario asked.

"Yeah! They can't wait to meet the crew!" Sonic said, the blue hedgehog rushed over to a side of the room to place a skeleton on a chair, the door to the room suddenly opened and Captain Falcon and Marth entered to see the two decorating the room for a party.

"Hey, what you two doing?" Captain Falcon asked, the two brawlers turned around to see the two looking around the room.

"Hey guys! Hey, can you two give us a hand with this stuff?" Sonic asked.

"First an answer hedgehog" Marth said as he drew his sword towards Sonic's neck "what is all this stuff for?"

"Okay sword lover! Sheesh!" Sonic said "me and Mario were planning a Halloween party for the entire crew! We even invited everyone's friends from their worlds!"

"Did someone say…" Popo said as he poked his head through the open door "party?"

"It's a secret!" Mario yelled, Popo nodded and walked away.

"Anyway…" Sonic said "this Halloween party is going to be off the hook! But me and Mario probably won't get it done in time, we wondering if you guys could give us a hand!"

"With pleasure good friends" Marth said as he walked to the table and grabbed a balloon and placed a white blanket over it "besides, I've never been to Halloween party before! What are they like?"

"They're awesome! There's candy and bobbing for apples and not to mention…" Sonic began as he went to whisper in Marth's ear "the game of spin the bottle" Marth suddenly blushed, he had the thought of getting a kiss from Zelda, Peach or Samus but so did Captain Falcon.

"I'm in!" Marth said.

"Me too!" Captain Falcon said as the two grabbed as much decorations as they could and began to decorate the room.

"Are we all really playing spin the bottle?" Mario asked Sonic.

"No, I only said that to get these guys help us" Sonic replied "classic joke since the 60's".

"You do realize that they will beat you up later on right?"

"Yeah" Sonic said "but I can just out run them or Amy will beat them up with her Piko Piko hammer, just like last time" Mario flashed back to them time Amy saw Bowser beating up the blue blur and was attacked by the pink menace (in my FanFiction, the brawlers refer Amy as the pink menace, hilarious isn't it?) and he walked away with a broken back and twisted arms, Mario shuddered at the thought and resumed his duties of preparing the party, Sonic grabbed a plastic pumpkin with a angered face and placed it on the a window, he suddenly looked out the window to see a massive ship outside, one that was all too familiar "Eggman!" he ran out of the room and outside of the mansion to see the evil doctor himself.

"Greetings Sonic!" Eggman said.

Chapter 2 coming soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Invader Teen14 presents…

A Super Smash Halloween!

Sonic stood in fear and anger as Dr. Eggman stood on the porch of the mansion with an evil grin on his face, the hyperactive hedgehog clutched his two hands into fists and he charged towards the doctor.

"No need to attack Sonic!" Eggman said, Sonic suddenly stopped in his tracks while Eggman held up an invitation "for you see, Maria sent me a personal invitation of hers because she wanted to spend the holiday with her one and only living cousin!"

"No way Eggman!" Sonic said "even if Maria sent you an invitation of her own, you still wouldn't be let into the party!"

"Oh well" Eggman said "I'll just skip onto my plan then" he grabbed a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and turned it on "Bokkun! Prepare for phase one!"

"Yes Doctor Eggman!" Bokkun said on the other end of the line "preparing to kidnap Sonic and turn him back into a Werehog!" Sonic suddenly gasped and charged at the doctor yet again.

"This time I'm really going to scramble you!" Sonic said as his fist was near Eggman's face until a blue beam planted itself on Sonic, he suddenly floated in the air "hey! What's going on?!"

"Just a little trip up to the Egg Carrier" Eggman said "where I will turn you into a Werehog!" Sonic tried to get down from the beam but too much force was pulling him up, Eggman smiled evilly and walked into the beam as well, it was his quickest way into the Egg Carrier.

Meanwhile…

"And Lucario just told you about this room being haunted?" Ness asked Lucas as they walked down the hall of the mansion.

"Yeah, he heard the story from Master Hand" Lucas said "he told that when the mansion was being built, some guy accidently walked into the cement by accident where he was crushed by a falling wrecking ball and he died right on the spot of where the room was put in!" Ness was actually impressed by the information Lucas had gathered.

"And we're going to be the first ones to see the guy's ghost?" Ness asked.

"Yep, and I'm going to get this guy on camera!" Lucas said as he held up a camera he grabbed from his pocket "and maybe we will live".

"Wait! What do you mean live?" Ness asked in a suspicious and scared tone of voice.

"No time for questions" Lucas said as he placed his shoulder and pointed to a door "there it is!" the two looked at door that was called ROOM 213, Lucas walked towards the door and grabbed the knob, he carefully twisted it and opened the door to reveal…

A dark room with covered up furniture and dust everywhere on the floor, Lucas and Ness carefully entered the room with the camera.

"H…Hello?" Lucas asked nervously.

"There's no one here" Ness said with a sour face, the door suddenly closed unexpectedly and the two ran over to it to try and open it.

"It's stuck!" Ness said.

"Pull harder!" Lucas said as the two pulled with all their might but it was hard to do so "it's no use, I'll just call someone to come and get us!" he grabbed a phone from his pocket and dialed someone's number that he knew he would regret.

Meanwhile…

Ganondorf was sitting on a chair in the TV room while waiting for his favorite show called Ice Road Kings, he was more than excited to watch the show until his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered it to hear it was Lucas's voice.

"Hey Ganondorf! Can you go to the room that is no longer in use and, oh I don't know" Lucas began "get us out of there!?"

"No I'm not going to help you two" Ganondorf said "the new season of ice road kings is almost on! King Ronald is driving a truck full of royal beds!"

"But we're locked in the haunted room!" Lucas said.

"What kind of idiots lock themselves in the haunted room anyway?" Ganondorf asked.

Later….

"I'm here" Ganondorf said as he entered the room where Lucas and Ness smiled at their rescuer, he left the door opened but…

It closed as soon as he got in, the evil king pulled at the knob with all his might but got nowhere close.

"Welcome fellow idiot" Lucas said as he crossed his arms.

"Great! Now I'm stuck in the same room with you two!" Ganonodorf said as he pointed his finger at Lucas and Ness, the two boys growled at him and he took one step back from the two with a scared expression on his face.

Meanwhile…

"Here's the Dark Gaia energy that you stole Dr. Eggman!" Bokkun said as he handed the doctor a glass tube filled with a mass of swirling purple energy, Eggman gleefully grabbed the tube and inserted it in a slot next to him.

"You'll never get away with this Eggman!" Sonic said as he tried to break free from a chained wall but couldn't break free.

"I already have Sonic!" Eggman said, he pressed some buttons that were connected to the slot, a whirling sound began and the tube was emptied out in no time flat while Sonic felt great pain throughout his body "yes! Everything is going to plan!" Sonic's whole body suddenly turned a dark blue and he began to grow muscular arms and chest, two of his side teeth became jagged and pointed and his hands grew long, sharp nails.

"NOOOO…RAWR!" Sonic roared at the top of his lungs, his werehog form was unleashed.

Chapter 3 coming soon…


	3. Chapter 3

Super Smash Halloween

Chapter 3

"We're here!" Amy rose said as she, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Rouge, Omega, Big, Silver, Blaze, Maria, The Chaotix, Lyn, Daisy, Waluigi, Rosalina, the koopalings, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Dr. Stewart, Jody Summer, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Krystal, Panther Caroso, Leon Powalski, The Pikmin People and many of the other brawlers friends walked through the door of the mansion, the many heroes stood in awe of the beauty of the mansion until they were interrupted when a fat man wearing a green alien costume with a robe appeared from behind a wall walked up to them.

"Greetings! And welcome to the mansion!" the man said "I hope that you all have a great Halloween party! Your opinions matter to us! Unless you don't have any, eh then we don't care", the group looked at man strangely until Maria broke the silence.

"Hi Ivo!" she said, the man's face dropped and his costume fell to the floor to reveal Dr. Eggman, everyone (except Maria) gasped at him and Knuckles lunged towards him and began to beat him up "Knuckles no!" Maria grabbed the angry echidna from her cousin while he tried to break free.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Knuckles screamed with all his might.

"I told you he would get mad!" Shadow told Maria.

"I know" she said "but can we go one day without beating up my cousin?" Knuckles was released from her grip and he looked at the ground with a angered face.

"Whatever" Knuckles said.

"Knucklehead was always a hothead" Rouge whispered in Daisies ear and she laughed.

"Hey!" Amy said as she observed the room "where's Sonic?"

"Yeah" Tails said "where is Sonic?" Eggman started to sweat and tap his fingers together.

"He's…Um…In the bathroom!" Eggman lied "trying to freshen up!" that seemed to convince everyone until the Werehog scheme.

"Okay then" Daisy said "why don't we go look around the mansion and see the others?" Tails and Amy were the first to jump at the idea.

"We're gonna go see Sonic!" they said together as they ran to find their friend.

"I'm going to go find Fox" Krystal said as she cracked her knuckles "I have to something to discuss with him" she went off to find her friend while everyone else went to find their friends and family.

Meanwhile…

"I'm scared!" Lucas said as he clung to Ganondorf's arm but he shook him off.

"Then go hang onto some furniture!" Ganondorf said as he threw Lucas across the room, the boy landed on the ground with a thud and got back up on his feet and shrieked with fear and pointed behind Ness.

"What is it?" Ness asked.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-" Lucas kept saying without giving a solid answer.

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Ganondorf yelled.

"GHOST!" Lucas shouted, the two turned around to see a very pale and angry looking man and they jumped out of the clothes and fell back into them and joined Lucas is hiding from the man.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ness yelled until he remembered his PK powers, he turned to the ghost and gave an angry look and walked over to the ghost.

"What is he doing? He's going to get killed!" Lucas said.

"PK FLASH!" Ness said as a PK flash hit the ghost in the chest and it disappeared until it appeared again in a corner of the room and Ness blasted him again.

"This is going to be a while" Lucas said to Ganondorf.

"Agreed" Ganondorf replied.

Meanwhile…

"Sonic!" Tails called out as he and Amy walked the halls of the mansion, the two had been looking all over for their friend but to no avail at all "Sonic! SONIC!" the last shout for Sonic that Amy gave nearly busted Tails eardrum.

"Ow! My eardrum!" Tails said as he covered his ear.

"Sorry Tails" Amy apologized "maybe Sonic went to go and help with the party" the twin tailed fox nodded his head and the two were about to walk off until a sudden force grabbed them and pinned them to the floor.

"Monster!" the two yelled as they caught a full view of the creatures face, Tails covered his eyes and waited for the attack but Amy stared at the creature with a surprised face.

"Sonic?" she asked, Tails opened his eyes and saw it was Sonic! But he had a hunched back, sharp teeth, muscular arms and clawed hands, Amy quickly hugged the creature while Tails looked at him and was surprised to he was in his Werehog form "Sonic! Thank goodness you're alive!"

"Thanks Ames" Sonic said as he hugged her tightly "glad you guys made it! Where are the others?"

"They're downstairs" Tails replied "what happened to you?"

"Eggman stole some Dark Gaia energy and used it to turn me into a Werehog!" Sonic said "he's planning to use me to kill you guys and the others once the moon is full tonight!" Tails and Amy gasped at Sonic's tale "got a plan to turn me back to normal Tails?"

"Actually yes" Tails replied as he carefully ripped a piece of Sonic's fur "I can alter the DNA of the werehog form and create and antidote for you!"

"Great! How long will it take?" Sonic asked.

"4 hours" Tails said, Sonic's eyes suddenly bulged out of his head.

"4 HOURS?!" He yelled "why does it take four hours?!"

"I have to find the origin and location of the dark Gaia energy and see how I can alter it!" Tails replied, Sonic just gave a loud groan and growled at him "are you okay?"

"Just trying to keep myself under control" Sonic said "you guys better go find Eggman and see what he's up to".

"On it!" Tails said as he and Amy ran down the hall while Sonic walked into his room and laid down on his bed.

Meanwhile…

"Hang that over there! Then go and placed the pumpkins on the table!" Mario was giving out orders throughout the house as he, Marth and Captain Falcon were finishing up the party for Halloween but it was hard to do when Sonic wasn't around "where is Sonic?!"

"Last I saw him, he was outside and getting angry at a really fat man!" Captain Falcon said as he placed a skeleton over a table by the chandelier "and then he disappeared!"

"Disappeared? What do you mean disappeared?" Mario asked, Eggman walked into the room and overheard the conversation and he started to get nervous.

"If these three bumbling morons find out Sonic is a werehog, then my plan will be ruined!" he said to himself, he walked over to Mario and stood overhead him "hello there".

"Hello" Mario replied "have you seen Sonic?"

"You mean a blue hyperactive hedgehog that is the fastest thing alive?" Eggman asked and Mario nodded "haven't seen him!"

"Well if you do, tell him we need help with getting the party ready" Mario said as he went back to helping with the decorations, Eggman looked up at clock and saw it was 4:30, Sonic was not to go berserk until the party started.

"Soon it will all come together" he said as he rubbed his hands together and laughed wickedly while Mart looked at him strangely.

"Weirdo" he said to himself.

Chapter 4 coming soon…


	4. Chapter 4

Invader Teen14 presents…

Super Smash Halloween!

Chapter 4.

"Come and join the party everyone!" Captain Falcon said as he opened the doors to the party room, he, Marth and Mario had finally finished getting the room done and everyone excitedly entered it to see the whole room in the greatest Halloween mood it ever was!

"Let's party!" Charmy (wearing a Bart Simpson costume) said as he flew over to the DJ machine and began to play a catchy pop rock song, everyone soon hit the dance floor and began to have the greatest time of their lives! Even Eggman was dancing, he was doing the thriller!

"Go Julian!" Maria (wearing a Bloom from Winx Club costume) said as she joined her cousin, the two were actually pretty great at this dance! Shadow shook his head and chuckled.

"That's not how you two do it!" Shadow (wearing a Punk Teen costume) said as he joined his girlfriend and Eggman and started to do it the way he did it, Amy and Rouge laughed at what he was doing.

"I never knew Shadow could dance!" Amy (wearing a Cat costume) said.

"Shadow also said he never sings" Rouge (wearing a Brittney Spears costume) replied "but I heard him sing in the shower once! And the song was Polka Girl!" the two Mobians couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Go Shadow go!" Maria said as Shadow continued to do the thriller.

Meanwhile…

Sonic had to lie in his bed because of his Werehog form, he knew in it was almost midnight and he had to keep himself from killing his friends and family but it was hard to when his whole body was growing with rage and fury.

"Must….Remain…In…Control…." Sonic said as his head was now growing with the thoughts of being a real monster, his eyes grew red and his face drooling, he jumped up from his bed and growled "ARROOOOOO!"

Meanwhile…

"Did you guys hear that?" Knuckles (wearing a John Cena costume) asked Tails (wearing a Einstein costume) and Silver (wearing a Captain Kurk costume) , the three were at the punch bowl when they heard the sound "it sounded like a wolf howling!" Tails started to get a little nervous and knew the secret Sonic had would get out soon.

"Uh…What noise?" Tails asked.

"That howling noise!" Knuckles said "it came from upstairs! Time for some action!" the red echidna quickly ran from the room to try and find the source of the howling.

"It's Sonic isn't it?" Silver asked, Tails suddenly knew Silver had figured it out.

"How'd you guess?" Tails asked.

"Time travel powers" Silver said "never underestimate my powers Tails, do you got a cure though?"

"Indeed I do" Tails said as he held up a vile of blue goop "I analyzed the energy and power of the dark Gaia energy, so I created a solution to cure Sonic! But we got to hurry or…"

"Out of the way!" Knuckles said as he and a large dark blue creature flew into the room and crashed on the table, everyone looked to see the red echidna fighting a large muscular and sharp toothed creature that strangely resembled Sonic, Amy and Cream (wearing a hello kitty costume) gave a loud scream when the creature turned to them and growled before charging towards hem until…

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow and Maria said as they flung Chaos Spear's at the creature and hitting it in the back, the creature turned around and lunged at them until Ness hit the creature in the head with his bat, the creature roared at him and charged until Samus fired a blast from her arm blaster and the creature fell down.

"I better go now" Eggman said as he tip toed out of the room until Popo and Nana (both wearing dolphin costumes) stopped him.

"Going somewhere?" they asked as they raised their hammers.

"Sonic?" Amy nervously asked as she walked towards the creature until it got back up and roared, she raised her Piko Piko hammer and hit thim on the head.

"ROOOAAR!" Sonic roared and charged towards her until Donkey Kong grabbed her and got her out of the way in time, Diddy shot his banana gun at Sonic and got a good aim, Sonic turned around and lunged at him until Fox and Falco punched him down.

"Bam! You busted!" Fox said as Sonic fell down, he got back up and charged towards them until Captain Falcon…

"FALCON PUNCH!" He said as he punched him in the face, Sonic just ignored the pain and got back up and lunged towards him until Snake used a knife and slashed his arm, Sonic roared at him and lunged towards him until Samus knocked him in the forehead.

"Nobody is going to attack my friends!" she said "or my guy!" Sonic shook his face and lunged at her until Silver and Tails grabbed him by the arms.

"Sonic! You got to fight it!" Tails said as Sonic struggled to get free, he grabbed the vile from his back and opened it "get ready Sonic! This stuff is going to help you, but it may taste bad!" he lifted the vile to Sonic's mouth and he drank it while trying to break free, his eyes suddenly turned back to normal, his fur shrunk and his muscles shrunk also. He fell to ground and started to moan.

"What happened?" Sonic wearily asked.

"You turned into a werehog again because of Eggman and then you tried to kill everyone" Tails said.

"And you put a good fight" Knuckles said as he got up from the broken table and brushed his shoulder.

"Hey, where is Eggman?" Sonic asked as he cracked his knuckles "I want to give him a piece of my mind!" there was sudden wails of pain and hurt outside of the party room, everyone turned to see a injured Eggman with bruises and cuts all over him while Popo and Nana walked into the room.

"I hate Halloween" Eggman complained as he rubbed his head.

"That's not all you're going to hate" Sonic said as he, Tails and Knuckles pounded their hands together, Eggman gave a nervous gulp and his pain began again.

"PLEASE STOP! I PROMISE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" he yelled as the three Mobians began to beat him up.

"Hey! Let us join!" Shadow said as he and Silver joined in on beating up the villain, everyone looked at the villain as he tried to escape.

"Help…Me" he said as Knuckles dragged him back to the pain zone, Rouge and Maria tried hard not to laugh.

"Froggy? Where are you?" Big asked as he looked around the room to find his friend.

"So long Robuttnik!" Sonic said as he Knuckles twirled the villain around in the air and threw him out the window.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman yelled as he landed in the bushes.

"Thanks for turning me back to normal" Sonic said to Tails.

"You're welcome" Tails replied "wasn't hard to get the antidote".

"So can we continue partying or what?" Captain Falcon asked, everyone just looked at him "what?"

"You really want to still do the party, even after all the trouble we went through after Sonic was turned into a Werehog and nearly killed us?" Rouge asked.

"Yes" Captain Falcon replied.

"Alright then" she said as she shrugged "Knuckie! Think you can put on a beat?"

"Don't have to say it twice!" Knuckles said as he picked a song and played it, everyone was soon dancing to it and having a good time until…

"Hey, have you guys seen Lucas, Ness and Ganondorf?" Snake asked Lucario and Pichu.

Meanwhile…

"I can't take it anymore!" Ness said as he grabbed his hair "there's a party going on downstairs and we're stuck in this room with a ghost!" the boy began to pace back and forth while Lucas and Ganondorf played a game of cards.

"Calm down" Ganondorf said "maybe someone will hear us in this room in the morning".

"There will be no morning if we don't get out of here!" Ness said as he tried hard to open the door.

"Don't waste your breath Ness" Lucas said "we're never going to get out of-" he was cut off when Ness pulled with all his might and opened the door "might".

"Come on!" Ness said as he ran out the door with Ganondorf and Lucas following him, Lucas turned around to the room and stuck out his tongue.

"So long ghost!" Lucas said.

"Go away!" the ghost said.

"EEK!" Lucas shrieked as he ran away and the door closed with an evil laugh in the room.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" the ghost said as he stuck his head out the door.

The End

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story even though it was 4 chapters but I didn't have much time with it but I managed to end the story with an awesome ending!)


End file.
